


Baby Shiro

by TheNightOwls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Shiro - Freeform, Canon divergent after those 2 seasons, Dad Keith, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 1, Season 2, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), cryopod mishaps, low-key Sheith, mini series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: A simple mistake causes a world of problems. What will the Paladins do? And why has Keith become the designated dad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda neglected MerMay... well, what did I expect? I'm a college student and May is our final month in the term so did I really think extra projects would get done? Silly me. But, I did half write one more work that I want to finish and publish still because it's about our favorite Holt siblings and its precious. So look forward to that hopefully sometime soon.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> So me and my best friend Sam came up with this idea due to some fanart I found and shared with them. Credit goes to Sam for some of the cool plot points that we came up with and I hope you all like this story concept as much as we do! Think I'll make this a chaptered work. Maybe 3 in total. Still a short story but give you guys a little content.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, like anything but the cleanly set out plan Shiro had made. But things can't always go according to the plan now can they?

How it happened is really beyond the knowledge of the other 4 Paladins, but as Keith and Hunk shoulder most of Shiro's weight as they drag him from his lion and towards the med room with the healing pods, they weren't really concerned with the how's or why's. Just that it was prevalent that they get the Black Paladin safely in a healing pod before his wounds got any worse. The thing was, Coran had been tinkering around with the pods all morning, so when they rushed into the room, the man was almost against them using a pod, but really had no choice but to agree when seeing how hurt Shiro truly was.

They get him in a pod and activate it. Keith slides down onto the floor, right beside the pod and refusing to keep his eyes off of Shiro. While Hunk leaned against it, heaving in breaths from the panicked state he was in. Keith was just relieved that he had gotten his friend here in time before it was to late... But by the concerned looks Coran kept shooting between them and the pod Shiro was in, it started to make the sudden feelings of relief ebb away.

"What is it? Why do you have that look on your face Coran?" Hunk asked, looking up at the ginger.

"Huh? Oh uh.... Its uh... Well I've been tinkering around with those pods there and... I'm not to sure if they're in tip top shape for the kinda healing our Shiro's gonna need..." He said, a worried expression gracing his features.

Keith's eyes shot up at the older man, a glare only he could achieve, settling onto him. "What do you mean, not in 'tip top shape'?" He asks with an aggravated tinge to his voice. The red Paladin was always the one to worry about Shiro the most. Maybe because they had been together for so long, been friends for so long, or maybe because..

"Well uh... I'm sure it's just peachy, it's nothing, I'm sure.. let's just go talk with the Princess for now, worry about our dear ol' Shiro later. He'll be spruced up in no time~"

Keith refused to remove his glare, though his stare became a bit more wary. "Still... I'm staying here with Shiro. I'm sure you guys can handle things on your own."

Hunk gave the Red Paladins shoulder a sympathetic pat before following Coran as he walked out of the room, sending glances towards the healing pod. Lance was next, looking lost and torn as he gazed at the healing pod, probably blaming himself for their leader getting hurt as he tended to do, no matter the situation. Pidge came up behind him, pushing him ahead with a shake of her head. And with that Lance closed his eyes and sighed, following out behind his best friend. 

Pidge was the last one besides Keith that was left in the room. She crouched beside him and rested her hand on his upper arm, giving him a hopeful look. "Don't worry so much, we got him back in time , didn't we? He'll be okay."

"I know, but the way Coran was acting- " She cut him off. 

"-Was just how he acts. You know he's a little strange sometimes. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. But I know how you are and I know you won't leave even if we tried dragging you from here." Pidge replied, causing Keith to give a small chuckle in return, smiling up at his friend.

"Well, tell us if anything changes. I'll go with the others and talk with Allura. But don't stay too long okay? You're probably tired from today's fight, I know we all are. So if Shiro isn't out soon, promise me you'll try and get some rest?"

" You know I can't make that promise Pidge."

"Wellllll, it was worth a shot. Do think about it though. See you later." She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before getting up and leaving the room.

Now alone in the silence of the almost eerie atmosphere, Keith sighed to himself and slumped down further against the pod. Pidge was right, he really was tired. But he didn't want to leave Shiro alone, not after what happened, when it was clearly his fault...

It was quiet for a minute before he was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud humming sound coming from Shiro's pod. The red Paladin stood up immediately and turned to face the pod, taking a step back. It started sparking on the side and Keith's eyes grew wide, until the inside of the pod shinned a blinding light and he had to shield himself from looking at the light straight on. 

It lasted a few seconds and Keith just stood there in shock, not sure what to do as it emanated beeping sounds. He didn't want to leave just in case something happened, but if he didn't do something soon...

Making a split decision, ever the reckless boy he is, he moved forward, looking down so his eyes weren't burning from the light, and brought his hands to the door to retch it open. It wasn't easy, having to use brute strength to pry open the sealed shut door, but it finally gave way, the light immediately shutting off as it did and the beeping finally stopped. Keith looked up, hoping to find Shiro wasn't affected by the machine breaking down, only to find anything but what he expected to see. He wasn't even sure it was the person who entered the pod in the first place anymore.

His eyes lay on a little baby, sitting at the bottom of the pod, arms reaching out to Keith expectedly. Shiro's armor surrounding the small child, he was sitting in the Black Paladins shirt, it hanging onto his little body, encasing the baby completely besides his head, that stuck out through the neck of the shirt. He made little cooing noises at Keith, his short black hair a mess atop of his head and a disgruntled look on his face. 

Keith could only stand there in shock, not sure how to even react towards the small child in front of him. 

"Takashi...? " The Red Paladin asked hesitantly.

The baby just cooed happily at him, reaching up as though he wanted Keith to pick him up. Unsure of anything else he was supposed to do in this kind of turn of events, he did exactly that. Picking up the baby and wrapping him more securely in the now oversized shirt so that the baby was covered. The child, well, Shiro Keith assumed, snuggled into the man's chest, content with Keith holding him. 

Sighing, the man wondered how or why he always seemed to end up in the strangest situations. Deciding there wasn't much that could be done by himself, he made his way to where he knew his friends would be grouped up together. Hoping that they could be of some help to the current... Situation.

Walking into the control room he saw the rest of the Paladins, plus Allura and Coran, in the center of the room talking about the mission. They all turned to Keith as he entered the room, not expecting to see their red Paladin so early after leaving him only minutes prior, with Shiro. 

Before anyone could say anything, Keith gave a sheepish look and said. "Well... I think we might have a problem..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the truth comes out and decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y’all, time to strap on in for round 2. Let’s get this done before my job decides to consume me.

It was quiet for a moment. Well, more like a few moments, but all anyone could do was stare at their Red Paladin, holding a mysterious baby that came from nowhere.

Lance was the first to speak up. “Uh… Keith, buddy, where did you get a baby…?”

“And whos baby even is that?” Hunk added on, looking between the small child and the carrier of said child. Keith shot them both back an exasperated look, not even sure how to explain the unfolding of events that led him to having a child in his arms. 

Pidge walked over to him slowly, approaching the baby with a hesitant caution, as if she was afraid the child would start crying if she moved towards him to quickly. Stopping in front of Keith, she inspected the child quietly, looking at his features and evaluating the situation.

“Guys… I think… I think this is Shiro..” Pidge said, only loud enough for the group behind her to hear.

“What?! No way, that couldn’t be Shiro! Come on Pidge, I thought you were smarter than that? How could Shiro, who was a grown man like, half an hour ago suddenly be a baby?” Lance had his hands on his hips, looking expectantly at the Green Paladin.

Turning her head for a second to send a glare his way, Pidge ignored his comment in favor of looking back to Keith and giving him a inquiring look.

“Well uh.. I.. I don’t really know how to explain what happened but, yeah uh, this is Shiro…” The Red Paladin answered nervously, looking at Pidge before eyeing the group warily.

It was another few seconds of silence, before Allura took the initiative and practically ran over. Taking Shiro out of Keith's arms, the white haired girl held him up in front of her, a wide smile on her face and expression of pure joy. “Oh will you look at this little one! Hello Shiro, you are absolutely adorable aren't you? I never knew there could be such an improvement to your physical form!” She ignored Keith's glare and instead kept her eyes on the baby, pulling him to her chest to cradle him in her arms better.

Everyone just stared at the exchange, not sure what to do with themselves. Coran took that moment to step forward and try his hand at explaining. “Well, I'm not entirely certain of what went on here, and how our Black Paladin has become a child, but I do know-”

Coran was interrupted by a small little muffled cry. Everyone turned their attention back to Allura to notice her pulling the baby away from her chest, Shiro’s face scrunched up in destress. The Paladins exchanged glances of panic and worry between each other, having no clue what to do or how to even react. They are a bunch of kids themselves after all. Even Allura looked stricken that the baby in her arms was suddenly crying.

Keith cautiously went to grab Shiro, thinking that maybe because of their bond that they shared, at least when he was an adult, it would help the boy to figure out why Shiro was upset. As soon as he was back in Keith's arms, the baby ceased crying. Looking up at the Red Paladin with big teary eyes, Shiro gave a small smile, fisting onto Keith's shirt with his little hands, and laying his head down on the older man's chest. 

Allura pouted at the two, clearly hurt that Shiro would instantly stop crying once Keith got hold of him. Pidge just chuckled, knowing that this wasn't really that much of a shock. Lance rolled his eyes and Hunk spoke up again, breaking the nervous atmosphere caused by Shiro's unsettled actions.

“Huh, looks like he only likes you Keith. Better ready yourself, looks like your the dad now.” Hunk couldn't help but say with a amused look.

All Keith could do was let out a huff, knowing that he was more than likely right. It seemed Shiro would be his responsibility till they figured out what happened to him and how to return him to his adult self.

“Alright, well as long as Shiro has quieted down, I'll go about explaining what I believe is the culprit of this grand mystery.” Coran grabbed everyone's attention again, most of the Paladins settling down in the chairs in the room while Keith and Allura stood, the princess crossing her arms, moving to stand beside Coran while the Red Paladin was moving back and forth gently in hopes he could keep Shiro calm.

“So! It is my thinking that the pods are to blame. I've been working on them for a few varga and it wasn't in tip top shape when our Paladin here had to be sealed in to alleviate the damage done from the mission. And it seems like the pods weren't ready just yet to take action. Sometimes-”

Keith interrupted the red haired man, an angered expression on his face but his voice low as to not scare Shiro. “What the hell do you mean Coran?! You knew something like this could happen because you weren't done fixing them, and you chose to let us put Shiro in there anyways?!”

“It wasn't guaranteed what could happen, and our dear Shiro was hurt, pretty badly if I must say, and he needed some time in the pod. I did not expect such a thing to happen, turning him into a child like such. The structure behind the pods is to reverse the damage, change things back to how one's body was before sustaining injuries. Though it seems like the time structure of the mechanism went back a little farther than intended.”

“A little? Coran, no offense but a little is an understatement.” Lance said.

“Okay, so what are we even supposed to do now then? How are we supposed to get Shiro back to normal?” Keith's aggravation shined through in his tone. Baby Shiro gripped on tighter to his shirt,snuggling closer to the man's chest, almost as if he was trying to comfort him. Keith looked down and gave Shiro a sincere smile, it made him happy to see even as a child, Shiro cared for him.

“Well, I'll have to take a look at the pods and go about fixing them up! We'll work on what we can do from there.” Coran replied, a little to much cheer in his demeanor for comfort.

“I'll go with him. I think if you give me some time, I'll be able to figure out the science behind those things and work on trying to make it double reverse, giving it the capability to bring Shiro back to his old self. Well, in this case, it is actually his old self.” Pidge said with a chuckle at her own joke.

Keith just rolled his eyes and watched the two exit the room, back to the stasis bay. 

“Soooo, what are we supposed to do now?” Lance looked over at the others from his seated position. 

“Well, I am going to go acquire something for Shiro to wear while he's in this form. Can't have him wrapped up in that oversized attire all quintant. I'll see what else may be good for the child as well.” Allura replied before also leaving the room, leaving the other four Paladins to themselves.

“I'm going to see what I can do to help. I'm not gonna let the others do all the work if there's something that I can help with.” And with that, Hunk also excused himself from the room.

“I… well I'm just gonna go. I'd be no help with him, I was never really good at handling a baby. He seems to only like you anyway mullet head. But uh, I'm sure the others will be able to fix this. Let me know if there's something I can do, 'kay?” Lance asks, not wanting to be completely unhelpful.

“Yeah sure. I'll just, take care of Shiro myself then.” Keith mumbled exasperated as Lance also took his leave, sending back a sympathetic smile towards the duo.

Keith ran a hand through his hair, stressed from the entire situation before looking down at Shiro. “ Now what Shiro? I've never really… taken care of a baby before but uh… we'll figure this out together, right?” Shiro bounced happily in the older man's arms, taking that as a yes, Keith led him out of the control room and towards the lounge instead. Sure that that would be a better place for the two Paladins to spend their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I hope to get the last chapter done and up soon so look forward to that! And once again, I'm so sorry for my awful Coran writing, he is not my strong suit.

**Author's Note:**

> And to Sam, sorry, can't help but make it lowkey Sheith. But uhhhh, you know me by now and you know I can't help but love those two boi's together~
> 
> Keith and Lance are hopeless boys. Always thinking whatever happens has something to do with them and that they should shoulder the blame. Silly boys. But also, I apologize for my awful writing of Coran, he really isn't my fortay...


End file.
